Sometimes It's Tough Being a Prince
by SuperAlex64
Summary: "I don't know, I can't meet a girl who's interested in just me and not my dad's money." I then sighed, "I'm not sure she exists." (Hello Kitty Cinderella, through Steven's eyes.)


**Finally, been trying to finish this for months.**

 **I wanted to try something new: a POV fic in first person. AHHH! This was SO hard! And kinda fun actually.**

 **I just loved the prince from that old Hello Kitty Cinderella thing- His English voice was just amazing. Early anime dubs, amirite?**

 **So I tried. Oh, how I tried.**

 **As always, I owns nothing**

* * *

For as long as I could remember, I wanted to marry for true love, just like Mom and Dad did. I don't want some cold arranged marriage with some blue blooded noble, who only cares about my title and my dad's money. Heck, too be honest, I wouldn't really mind falling for a commoner, if she would have me. I just haven't met any girl who interests me and I have no intentions on marrying just anyone.

"You'll rule all this some day!" Dad, The King, loudly grumbled at how stubborn I'm being, while The Queen, Mom, calmly added, "That's right, Steven and you'll need a good queen to help you."

Naturally, I, the adolescent feline prince that I am, refused and Dad grew rather annoyed at my romantic notions. It was then when our royal advisor, Maxwell had a suggestion: throw a royal ball and invite every girl in the kingdom. Logically, it does make a lot of sense. After all, there had to be at least one girl who could catch my eye and heart.

But I, as stubborn as ever, walked out of the family meeting, after saying, "Give me a break, wouldja please. Ya know I don't even like to dance." It's true, I don't and having to be forced to do so at a party with some random girl isn't my idea of fun. Look, I know that my parents are just looking out for me, but sometimes I feel like they just don't understand me.

I then sighed as I looked out the balcony, saying to myself, "Sometimes, it's tough being a prince."

What could possibly change my mind? A visit from my fairy godmother, perhaps? No, way. There's just no way.

A kindly voice behind me then out of nowhere replied, "Try being a fairy godmother," which really caught my attention. Really, I wasn't expecting that, so it broke me out of my moping. I quickly looked around to find source, only to find a brown owl drinking tea high above me. She dressed kinda like a witch, all in purple. She continued, "For one thing, you have to drink your tea in some pretty strange perches."

"Fairy godmother?" I asked herself.

She smiled as she explained, "I watch out for good people," then she introduced herself, "My friends call me 'Millie the Magical Matchmaker'," chuckling pleasantly. Even explained why her friends call her that.

Matchmaker? Then, is she here to-?

"You believe in true love, don't you, Steven?" she asked me, intently waiting for my answer.

Here's where I tell her about my problems while looking out of my balcony.

"I don't know, I can't meet a girl who's interested in just me and not my dad's money." I then sighed, "I'm not sure she exists." But then, Millie consoled me, saying, "Trust me, you'll meet her at the ball." After that, I heard some faint twinkling.

But, I was more confused over her knowing about the ball idea, I mean, she wasn't there when we were the family meeting. But when I looked back to ask her about it, she was gone! Then I remembered, "A fairy godmother." Then, looking out my balcony again, I decided, "A ball? Why not?"

And that was why I agreed to having the royal ball, because a fairy told me.

After the longest week in my entire life, the ball was finally underway. I was being introduced girls, all dressed to the nines... and who'd've thought that this kingdom had so many girls. It was my duty to be as polite as possible to them all. But as I greeted girl after girl, I felt my hope slowly dwindle away. Especially, when these two sisters came up to me, I mean, they weren't bad looking or anything, but somehow I just knew neither one was The One.

That and, they tried so hard that I found it more overwhelming than anything.

Suddenly I found myself headed for the balcony again and I'm starting to think that this is going to be a thing with me.

As I stood there, sighing, I heard footsteps behind me. At first, I thought it was Dad, come to scold me, but a quick glance showed that it was just Maxwell. The old dog came to check up on me, which almost made me smile a little. Almost. Still he was very concerned that I didn't like the party.

"The party's nice," I told him, "You did a great job, Maxwell." Sighing, looking up into the night, I admit to the royal advisor, "But, I'm really starting to think that I'll never find special someone for me." I don't mean to lose hope, but honestly, it just...

"Perhaps, that's her now," Maxwell's voice snapping me out of my thoughts. Curious, I quickly spotted a golden horse drawn carriage approaching the castle. I know that I really shouldn't get my hopes up, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off the carriage. As soon as I saw the figure stepping out, I just knew that I had to meet her.

...And we'll just pretend that I didn't almost fall out the balcony.

So, as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran away from the balcony and down the stairs. And just like everyone else, I was completely stunned by what I saw.

She was a petite little thing, covered in white fur, and had these big onyx eyes. She was very pretty in a pink gown with even darker pink sleeves and ribbons that seemed to be made especially for her. Even wore pink pearls. On her left ear, she wore a humble red bow.

The little white cat didn't seem used to getting so much attention, what with everyone, even the musicians, stopping and staring at her. ...Maybe, I should walk up to her.

As we looked into each other's eyes from across the room, I just knew that neither one of us would ever forget this moment for as long as we live. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I made my way towards her, but I played it as cool as I could.

When I got in front of her, I actually hesitated when asked her for a dance. _'How unbecoming of me,'_ I thought, not letting any panic show. The last thing I want people to think is that I'm awkward. But she accepted and with the orchestra playing again, we danced as everyone watched. But, it didn't matter because pretty soon the world just faded away and there was just the two of us. I actually found myself enjoying whirling her around the dancefloor and I'm sure she did, too.

Her sweet laughter escaped from her tiny mouth, which filled me so much joy that if we could, we would have had this dance forever. And I wouldn't mind.

Later on, as we sat alone in the gazebo and while I kept being stuck by my lovely partner's cuteness, I actually admitted to her that I never liked dancing before and she was honestly surprised.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide, "But you're a wonderful dancing partner."

I had planned on inviting her back to the dancefloor- Huh. Twelve, already?- and she seemed like she really wanted to. But, suddenly, out of nowhere, she froze up. I asked her what was wrong..., but she just got up and ran away into the gardens. I didn't want her to go... and I'd just realised that I didn't even know her name. I tried go after her, but with the head start she had, there was just no way I could possibly catch up with her.

It was hopeless, she was out of sight before I even knew it. But I noticed something glimmering under me in the moonlight.

"She lost one of her glass slippers."

Upon picking up the slipper and seeing it's shine, I wondered what to do. I just had to find that girl from the ball. It wasn't until after I talked to Maxwell, I came up with an idea though it did take me a while to convince my parents, mostly Dad.

"How preposterous!" Dad yelled out, on his throne, after the party, "That slipper could fit any number of girls! What makes you think that you'll find that girl?!" Even Mom looked at me, concerned.

I basically had to force myself to conduct myself in a princely matter. Taking a deep breath and looking at my dad, The King, straight in the eyes, I said, "Because this slipper is made of glass. It had to be molded around her foot for an absolutely perfect fit. And even if it fit multiple girls, surely the right one would have the other one." And that's when I wondered if the slippers were of Millie's doing, after all, who could possible dance in a glass slippers of all things? Though, I didn't bother bringing it up.

Well, he relented.

So Maxwell took the slipper around the kingdom, letting girl after girl try it on. While I was stuck at the castle, having to perform my princely duties... or try to. Most of the time, I was just pacing around the room.

At one point, Mom caught me and giggled, saying, "My, Steven, you'll tear a hole in the carpet."

Embarrassed, I turned away from her to attempt to hide my reddening face. Mom giggled again as she affectionately mussed up my bangs, saying, "Don't worry, you'll see her again."

I sighed, but there was nothing I could do. I could only be patent and hope that she gets found eventually. Oh, if only I could've come along. "I'm not gonna last..." I said to myself, rubbing my arms.

It was ages before I received word that Maxwell was back and when I did, I immediately run to the front of the castle to met up with him and hope that I see the girl again. And I knew that my parents were following suit.

As Maxwell helped the girl out of the carriage, I just kind of stared at her and she stared back. My parents were apparently surprised to see that the girl was a servant and wondered how I was reacting.

I just cracked a smile as I ran up to her, lifting her off the ground as I spun her around, laughing, "It's you!" It was probably the happiest moment in my life -until our wedding, then that became the happiest moment of my life.

And we lived happily ever after- wouldja expect anything less?

* * *

 **As for that bit where he almost fell out the balcony, apparently the English version cut out so much from the original.**

 **My reaction to seeing that: Holy crap! Steven really IS a dork!**

 **This was fun.**


End file.
